


Reviving Stiles

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Derek, Creeper Peter, Cutting, Depression, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ends with Sterek, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Werewolf Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Feels, Past Child Abuse, Peter ends up dead, Peter is an asshole, Self-Harm, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Start with Steter, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stilinski Family Feels, abuse triggers, but it gets fixed, medicine abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter end up in a relationship and it turns bad pretty quickly. </p><p>It happened so quickly that Stiles didn’t feel it at first. Peter had back handed him, hard. He held his hand to his face, tears starting to form as he stared at the wolf in front of him. He could tell Peter regretted it the moment it happened, but that didn’t change the fact that it had happened......</p><p> </p><p>This first chapter goes a bit fast. I wanted it this way, I'm sorry if that bothers anyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It won't happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything. This will be a multiple chapter story, but I will warn you now, it could be a week or two between chapters. So, if you're interested but don't want to read until it's finished, bookmark it and come back when it's finished! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always welcome! <3 <3

Stiles didn’t know when it happened. He didn’t know if it was at a pack meeting, or a stake out or even one of their many rumbles they had with baddies. All he knows is that one day he started noticing the way he smiled, or the way his eyes danced in the light when he was passionate about something. The way the older mans eyes started to linger on him more and more as the time passed.

He did know one thing for sure, he was in love with Peter Hale.

He didn’t know what to do, he was supposed to be the smart one and everyone knew that Peter was Uncle bad touch and would think he was out of his mind if he confided in them, more so Lydia than anyone else. He knew that Peter had done some terrible things, but, he was the only one who thought everyone was being to hard on him. His entire family was taken from him and he laid in a coma for years upon years not being able to move, not being able to talk to anyone and grieve the way he should have. No, what was left of his family abandoned him like a child abandons a broken toy. 

Yes, in the beginning he had creeped out Stiles and he even made puns at him. But, as time went on he started to feel bad about them and they came fewer and fewer until they stopped all together. 

The night he lit Peter on fire, his heart was torn in two. He was depressed for a long time but no one seemed to notice. Even if they did, they probably thought it was nothing, or just didn’t care enough to bring it up. 

He was worried someone would smell his happiness the day Peter came back to life. Of course he wasn’t happy that he’d used one of his closest friends to do so, but still. Thankfully no one noticed a thing, or so he’d thought. 

 

*****

 

“Hey man, you want to go for pizza with us?” Scott asked one night after a pack meeting. Stiles looked up, startled. They never invited him to that stuff. “Nah, I really need to study for our chem test tomorrow, but thanks.” He answered, looking towards Derek. “Hey sour wolf, do you mind if I stay here and study for a while, I don’t feel like driving right now.” He asked and received a grunt in reply as Derek walked from the loft to follow his pack.

Stiles took that as a yes, if Derek didn’t want him to stay he would have thrown him out.

Stiles sighed as he picked up his book bag and made his way to the kitchen table. He worked for a few minutes before someone cleared their throat. “Holy fuc-“ he started, whirling his head around to find Peter standing in the door way, his famous smirk playing at his lips. “I didn’t mean to scare you little one.” He said, pushing away from the wall and making his way to the fridge. “I was going to make some dinner, I didn’t know you stayed behind.” 

Stiles fidgeted in his chair, “Y-yeah, they never invited me before and so I thought it was weird. Besides, I really need to study.” He rushed out, praying that he didn’t say anything stupid. Peter rolled his eyes, “We both know that you don't really need to study anything. You could give Lydia a run for her money. So why are you really here?” Peter asked, moving about the kitchen and filling a pot with water.

Stiles nibbled on his bottom lip, heart pounding in his chest. He knew he couldn’t lie to Peter, Peter wasn’t an idiot like the others. He would be able to tell. “I don’t know what you're talking about,” he mumbled out. :Way to go dumb ass: he thought. Peter looked over, raising an eyebrow at him. “We both know that’s a lie, Stiles.” Peter said, not turning around. 

Neither of them said a word for a minute. “You know, I’ve noticed some interesting things about you the past few months” Peter finally said, turning back to his cutting board full of vegetables. Stiles swallowed, “W-what kind of things?” he all but whispered. Peter chopped a few more things before turning around. “Like how you act and smell when you’re around me. How your heartbeat skyrockets when I talk directly to you. Or how let down you look on the stakeouts Derek doesn’t pair us together.”

Stiles’s cheeks grow red, “Ok, so I might like you some. Is that a bad thing?” he says, not looking up from his book that he’s pretending to read.

He hears Peter chuckle, “On the contary, I quite like it if I’m being honest. Would it creep you out if I said that I liked you too?” Stiles’s head shoots up at this, eyes crossing the room to lock on to Peters. “You’re kidding right? How could someone like you, like someone like me?” he almost spits out. Peter frowns at this. “What do you mean someone like you?” he asks, taking a few steps towards the boy sitting in front of him. 

“Someone who is still a child, who’s spastic and talks to much and gets on everyones nerves the moment something comes out of his mouth. It’s not like I do anything to help this pack out in anyway, I don’t even know why they keep me around. It’s probably because Scott feels bad for me now that he has friends and he’s cool and he begged Derek to let me tag along or something.” When he’s done, he takes a deep breath. It felt kind of good to let that all out. Maybe he should start talking to someone about his feelings, you know, someone who he didn’t freaking love.

“You sure don’t act like a child, and you do tons to help this pack. You are a spark, you will be our emissary someday and that is one of the most important parts of a pack. Fine, you may be a bit spastic and a bit hyper but that’s one of the reasons I like you so much. You’re a genius Stiles and a great person, friend and pack mate. Don’t you dare let anyone else ever tell you other wise.” By the time he’s done talking, he’s standing next to Stiles, their eyes still locked. Only seconds pass before Stiles is out of his chair and locking his lips with the older mans, throwing all caution to the wind.

 

******

 

After that night they were inseparable. The first couple days no one noticed a thing and when they finally did, of course it would be Lydia who does. “How in the hell could you love something like him?” she demanded, everyone forming a circle around him. “He’s a human being, he made some mistakes, everyone does!” he yelled back. “Most people don’t go around murdering people or toying with people’s minds to come back from the dead.” She countered and he took a deep breath. 

“The people that he killed were the people responsible for his families murder, then the only ones he had left, abandoned him and left him in a hospital to fucking rot away. You would go insane too, you can’t tell me you wouldn’t. I’m not saying that it was right, but come on. None of you ever give him the benefit of the doubt, no one ever thought to try and at least understand where he’s coming from. He’s not a bad person anymore, he’s changed. He helps us out with everything, helps us with whatever he can, doesn’t that count for anything?” Stiles asks, looking around at them all. 

“Stiles,” Derek says, stepping forward, “I know what you are trying to say and I understand where you’re coming from, but you don’t know him like I do. Even before the fire he was a bad person. He hurt people, he hurt his family, his wife and kids. He abused them, every single day and he will only do that to you too.”

Stiles looked at him like he’d grown an extra head. “He’s told me all about his family, he would never do something like that. I see the look in his eyes when he talks about them, he loved them more then anything.” Derek shakes his head, “He’s a manipulator Stiles, that’s what he does. He pretends to be this nice caring guy but deep down it’s just a game to him, it always has been. He’s see’s that you’re the weakest one here, emotion wise and he’s using that to his advantage.” 

“The weakest one here? What the hell are you talking about?” Stiles all but screams. Scott steps forward then, “Buddy, you’re my best friend, practically my brother. I’m not an idiot, none of us are. We know how your dad has been treating you recently. I know that he’s started drinking again, like after your mom died all those years ago. I haven’t said anything because I know he hasn’t been hurting you like he did before, and I knew if you wanted to talk about it, you would come to me when you were ready and Peter knows too.”

Stiles stands there, looking shocked. He can feel his anger and his anxiety rising and his breathing spikes as he falls to the couch behind him. “Y-you can’t kn-know that. I, I was careful, I didn’t, you can’t.” he starts to sob and at that moment Peter slides the loft door open, looking worried and pissed off as he goes to Stiles. “What the hell happened, what did you guys do?” he demands, sitting next to Stiles. 

“Like you actually give a shit, get the hell away from him!” Scott yells, his eyes bleeding yellow and his fangs dropping. Stiles looks up, panic filling his face. “No, leave him alone. I want him here, please just stop!” he cries out, holding on to Peter tighter. “Th-they say you don’t care about me, they’re saying that it’s all an act and that you were this horrible person even before the fire, that you’re using what my dads doing against me an- and you can’t kn-know about that.”

“We do know about it love, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I knew but I didn’t know how you’d react. I’m not using you, I swear to you that I’m not. I love you and I would never, ever even think about hurting you, you know that don’t you?” Peter begs, his eyes pleading.

Stiles nods his head, “I want to l-leave, can we leave?” he whispers and Peter nods, helping Stiles to his feet as he gathers him in his arms, hugging him. He turns Stiles’s back to the pack and grins wickedly at them before pulling Stiles from the loft.

“We can’t just let him take him, he’s going to end up hurting him!” Scott yells, turning towards Derek. “I know that, but if we go after them, Stiles will never see how he really is. He’ll only blame us and push us away more and you know that. I don’t like this anymore then you do. We need to go to his father, talk some sense into him, get him straightened out and then get his help with all this.”

 

*********

A couple weeks pass and Stiles still hasn’t seen any of the pack. Peter had taken him back to his apartment and they hadn’t really left. They’d been spending all their time watching movies, talking and just being in each others company. Stiles couldn’t be anymore happy right now if he tried. He was away from his drunk father and even more, he was in the arms of a man who loved him more then anything every night. 

In his eyes, nothing could possibly go wrong. Of course, that’s when something does.

When he’d woken up, it was because the sun was shining brightly through their bedroom window. It felt like it’d been days since it stopped raining and he had the urge to leave the apartment today, maybe even go see Scott. He hated fighting with him, Scott was right, they were practically brothers and he knew that Scott had only been trying to help. He was up before Peter, so he walked silently to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. 

When he was done, he had a quick breakfast and started for the front door, but was stopped right before he grabbed the knob. “Where do you think you’re going?” Peter asks, his voice filled with sleep and slight anger. Stiles turned giving him a smile, “It’s nice out today, thought I’d get out of the house. Was thinking of going to see Scott and trying to talk some sense into him again. I don’t like not being in contact with him.” Stiles said, turning back towards the door. 

“I don’t want you seeing him anymore. I thought we were done with him, with the entire pack?” Peter asked, taking a few steps forward. Stiles sighed as he turned back to face him, “He’s my brother, I can’t keep him from my life and you know that. Things will blow over eventually. If you really loved me, you wouldn’t make me stay away from him.” Stiles said. 

It happened so quickly that Stiles didn’t feel it at first. Peter had back handed him, hard. He held his hand to his face, tears starting to form as he stared at the wolf in front of him. He could tell Peter regretted it the moment it happened, but that didn’t change the fact that it had happened. 

“Stiles, I di-didn’t mean to do that. I’m so sorry.” he whispered, taking a step forward but Stiles backed up into the door, making him freeze. “Don’t come near me.” he croaked out, turning the handle and running from the apartment. He didn’t stop until he was out of the building and sitting in his jeep. He quickly turned the key and pulled from the lot, heading to the only place he knew he could go. The loft.

 

****

 

When he knocked on the door, it took a minute for someone to actually open it. Derek’s face turned to anger when he saw the bruise already forming on his cheek. “Stiles-“ he started but Stiles didn’t let him finish before he was crashing into the man, sobs racking his body. “I’m s- so sor-sorry I di-didn’t believe you.” he managed to get out. Derek wrapped his arms around him, “Shh, it’s all right. Don’t be sorry.” he answered, pulling Stiles into the loft and closing the door.

Stiles could hear him texting on his phone and he knew that he was texting the rest of the pack and that they’d be there soon. 

Less then thirty minutes later, the door flew open and everyone was flowing through the door, Scott coming right to Stiles and hugging him tight. “I’m so sorry.’ Stiles kept saying over and over again. Scott kept shushing him and it wasn’t long before he’d managed to calm himself down. “Tell me what happened?” Scott asked.

Stiles took a deep breath. “I wanted to come see you and he freaked out. I told him if he really loved me he wouldn’t make me stay away from you. I shouldn’t have said that to him, it’s my fault that he hit me.” Anger crossed Scott’s face, “Don’t you dare say that. This wasn’t your fault. Even if you ever say something wrong to someone, it doesn’t give them the right to lay their hands on you like this.”

Stiles is about to answer when the door flies open and Peter walks in, flowers in hand and tears streaming down his face. 

“You get the fuck out of here, right now!” Derek screams at him. Peter ignores him, walking straight for Stiles. “Baby, I’m so sorry. Please, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Of course I don’t care if you see your friends. I just, you said I didn’t love you. But I do, I love you more then anything. I will never touch you ever again.” 

Stiles manages a tiny smile, tears falling down his face as he moves around Scott to hug Peter. “It’s all right, it was my fault I shouldn’t have said those things.” he whispered, still knowing that everyone heard him. Peter smiled at him, “It’s OK, I forgive you little one.” 

“Stiles, don’t listen to him. Please don’t listen to him. He’s only saying this so you’ll go back with him.” Scott says, almost begs and Stiles can see the hurt on his face. “It’s all right, he won’t hurt me again. I believe him. Please don’t make this any harder. I’ll call you later, all right man?” he says, getting to his feet. He felt awkward and he wanted to get out of there.

Scott started to say something but Derek grabbed his arm and he hung his head. Scott knew if he pushed, Stiles would shut him out. “Fine. You know where I am if you need me.” he said.

Stiles gave him a smile as Peter and he left, closing the door behind him.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are great for a while, but of course it couldn't last forever....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been so busy with school and life and the plot bunnies were not working...Thanks for sticking around! <3

Once they left the loft and returned to the apartment, everything went back to normal. Of course Stiles face still hurt, but he tried not to think about it. He knew he shouldn't have said what he did to Peter, and he also knew that was Scott told him was true. It wasn't his fault and nothing he ever did to anyone would make it okay for them to hurt him. He decided to give Peter another chance, he would be better and nothing would happen after this. 

As the days turned to weeks things seemed to stay great between them. His father never called to see where he was, which hurt of course, knowing that his father didn't even care if his own son was safe or not, but in other ways it was a blessing. He could stay with Peter as long as he wanted. He went to school and kept his grades up and he was happier, happier than he'd been in a long time. 

They'd just finished cleaning up from lunch when Peter's head snapped to the door just before there came a knock. Stiles went and pulled the door open to find a smiling Scott who pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Hey man, sorry for dropping by like this and all, but the new Captain America movie came out yesterday and you know we have a tradition to uphold." he said, making Stiles grin. 

He turned and smiled at Peter, who was trying to look happy and trying not to look pissed off at the same time. Stiles fought the urge to tell Scott he couldn't go, he was aloud to hang out with his friends. Peter told him as such a few weeks ago and he was going to do it. He went and pulled the older man into a hug and gave him a quick kiss, I won't be out late, I promise, okay?" he asked, looking up at him.

Peter smiled again, "Of course love, go and have some fun, you deserve it. I have some errands to run anyway." he said, turning and heading for the bedroom.

Once they were out the door, Peter waited until he heard them drive away before he let out a loud growl and punched a hole through his bedroom wall. He shouldn't be mad, Stiles should be aloud to spend time with his friends, after all he still was a teenager. He couldn't help it though, he knew the pack were against him and Stiles being together and just against him in general and he knew Scott would bring it up at some point tonight. Stiles might become upset or even worse, Stiles could finally use that brain of his and realize that he shouldn't be with Peter. 

Stiles was a spark and a damn powerful one at that, he would be an amazingly strong emissary some day and Peter needed him on his side so that when they say came, he could kill his nephew and take back the pack that was rightfully his. Tricking Stiles into thinking he loved him was supposed to happen, hurting him wasn't. Peter had never been able to control his anger, not even when he was a child. More times than he could count he was in trouble for hurting someone or for hunting and killing animals for fun rather than food. 

He knew he had to tone down his anger, but he didn't know how. He didn't really care that he was hurting the boy, it wasn't that at all, he just needed the boy to trust him and stay with him until he became the alpha again. He could change him then and he'd have no choice but to listen to everything he said. 

 

 

They were driving in the car for five minutes before Scott said anything. "So, has he hurt you lately?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Stiles sighed, "No he hasn't hurt me and I wish you would just let it go. I know you're worried about me and all that, but still, I came out to have a good time with you and talking about this will only ruin it."

Scott looked over at him, "I'm not trying to upset you, I'm just trying to understand that's all. You're one of the smartest persons I know and if I can see that all he's doing is using you, then you sure as shit should be able to see it too." Stiles let out an angry breath, "Look, sorry if you think that it's impossible for someone to be interested in me, but he is. Everything that he does for me, I know that he loves me. So he had one mishap and hit me, it was one time and he hasn't so much as raised his voice at me since then." Stiles told him, crossing his arms as he looked out the window.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Did you not see the way he was looking at you before we left tonight. I feel like shit that I even asked you to come now, he looked like he wanted to kill something and with Peter, I wouldn't put it past him." he mumbled out the end. "Dude, fuck you. I came to spend time with my best friend, if you're just going to be like this then just take me home!" he yelled out.

"Don't worry I am" Scott told him as he put the car in park. Stiles head shot up and his eyes were instantly filled with tears when he saw his father standing on his front porch, surrounded by the pack. "We had a little hear to heart about how he was acting with his drinking and what not. He's been sober for two weeks now and has been getting some help. Now it's time for him to be a father and help you and for us to be the pack and family we're supposed to be and help you as well." Scott told him as he opened his door and got out. 

Stiles was thinking about running, but knew he wouldn't make it that far. Hell, he wouldn't even make it out of the drive way. He looked to his father and saw the torment and the sorrow etched across his face and he let out a sigh. He was happy that his dad wasn't drinking anymore and he hoped that they could go back to the great relationship they'd had before. Peter would understand and be happy for him if he got his father back and it's not like he could watch him all the time, he could still see Peter whenever his father worked the night shift. 

Stiles stepped out of the car and made his way to his father who took him in his arms straight away. "Stiles, I'm so sorry son. I shouldn't have let it get this bad again. I should have never even taken a drink. You know I love you more than anything in this world and I want to be here for you, I want to be the father that you deserve." he said, a sob escaping his lips as Stiles dove in for a hug. 

"It's alright dad, I forgive you and I love you too, more than anything. Thank you for getting help, I'm sorry that I didn't come and talk to you myself, I just didn't know how or what even to say to you." he mumbled into his fathers shirt. They hugged for a few minutes before the Sheriff waved everyone inside and into the living room. His father took a deep breath, "Now that I'm working on myself, I think it's time you started working on you. They've all told me about Peter and what he did to you. Son, after everything I've taught you growing up, after I hurt you that way I did, how could you think it's alright to let someone treat you that way?"

Stiles casts his eyes to the floor, "I know that, but dad, he loves me, he really does love me. You should see that way he treats me and he's not pushing me to do anything with him, he just tells me how much he cares for me and how much he enjoys being with me and what an honor it is to have me and he's just so sweet to me." Derek moves to sit next to him, "Stiles I know that he's treating you great, but it's all a lie. I'm the alpha and I should have noticed there was something wrong with you first and I'm so sorry that I didn't, it made it so he could weasel his way into your life and tell you everything that you needed to hear. You know I and everyone else can hear his heart, that night when he came to get you, everything he told you, everything was a lie Stiles."

Stiles shook his head, "You're the one lying to me! You just don't like him because of everything he's done and I know that, but he's changed! He does love me and nothing you say is going to make me listen to you!" he screams, tears streaming down his face. He rises to his feet and moves towards the door but doesn't make it far. His father is grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Stiles, you are sixteen years old and being with him is illegal, not only am I your father, but I'm also the sheriff, don't think for one second I'm going to let this go on. You're not going back to him and you aren't going to see him anymore." his father said sternly.

Stiles laughed, "You think you can keep me from him? He's a werewolf! What are you going to do, arrest him? He'd be out in an hour and you all know that!" he yells, yanking his arm from his fathers grip. He turns to leave again and walks into Erica and Allison, "You're right," said Erica, "we can't have him arrest and no one ever said anything about arresting him. We've called Chris and he knows what going on and he won't even hesitate to take that asshole down and you know that. Damn it Stiles! You're supposed to be the smart one, you should know better than this!" she yells out at the end.

Tears are streaming down his face at this point, "I am smart, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings too! I'm tired of being alone and feeling unloved, I want someone to fucking give a damn about me, I want someone to fucking love me and act like I'm not just a fucking pain in the ass. I see you all roll your eyes, I see how you all get annoyed with me sometimes when I get hyper, you all hate me and you can't even tell me to my face, you have to act like you give a damn about me!" he yells, shoving his way through Allison and Lydia. 

He doesn't get far though before Derek has him by the arm this time, "Just because you get on our nerves sometimes doesn't mean we hate you! Hell, all of these guys get on my nerves on a weekly basis and I still love them. Do you really think this badly about yourself that you think none of use care for you?" he asks out, sadness seeping into his face. 

Stiles bottom lip starts to tremble and he collapses into Derek's arms as he sobs. "I ha-hate myself more and more ever-everyday and I don't know why or ho-how to stop it. All I want to do is be ha-hap-happy." he cries into the alphas arms, the arms that are holding him tight. He feels someone else wrap their arms around him from behind, "We're going to get you some help Stiles, I promise you we will. Please just let us help you." his father begs.

Stiles knows something is wrong with him, he knows from all the research he's done that he's suffering from depression and possibly something more, but he already had enough issues, he didn't want there to be something more wrong with him, he just wanted to be happy and be normal. He still thought that Peter loved him and he would figure that out later, but right now he needed to worry about himself first.

He pulled away and fell to the couch as he looked around at all the sad, worried and crying faces of his pack. Of his family. He knew deep down that they all really did love him and it was time for him to let the help.

"Alright, I'll get some help, I'll let you all help me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I really just wanted to give you a guys look into what Stiles is going through. He's battling himself, and will be battling Peter as well. I also wanted to give you a bit inside Peter's head so you knew what he was really doing. I hope you guys liked it and look forward to your feedback! <3 <3


	3. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter being a bag of dicks....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Hope you like! <3

By the time midnight rolled around, Peter knew that Stiles wasn't coming home. He knew he smelled something off about Scott when he'd come to pick Stiles up and he should have listened to his gut and not let the boy go. He knew he had to give him space though if he wanted him to come around and fully trust Peter. To say Peter was pissed, was an understatement. He needed to act fast if he wanted to get Stiles back on his side, and he knew the only way to do that, was to show him what the pack were capable off. Or what he could _make_ Stiles think they were capable off.

He left his apartment with a duffle bag of torture devices and headed to his storage unit down town. Once locked inside it, he set to work hurting himself. He knew he would be healed by the time he reached Stiles, but he'd still be covered in blood and scorch marks and Stiles would put two and two together. He made sure to basically burn his cloths to almost shreds and by the time he was finished, he looked like an alpha had chewed him up, spit him up and lit him on fire for good measure. He smiled at himself in the mirror before going to his safe and gathering the things he would need after he picked Stiles up from his house.

He knew they had to flee the town and stay away for awhile and he needed cash for that. Once they were gone, he had no doubt that his credit cards would be locked and not to mention, when your practically kidnapping a Sheriffs son, it's not to smart to leave a trail behind. He didn't know his plans after he tricked Stiles into running away with him, all he knew is that they had to get as far away from here as possible and fast.

Once the pack found out they were gone, they'd be hot on their tail and he needed to make sure they were long gone before that happened. He knew they would be able to trace their scents for a little while, but once in a car and on the highway, they would have no idea which way to head and as long as they kept their heads down, they wouldn't ever find them. Once Stiles was trained completely, they would come back and kill Derek and Peter could have what was his and all would be as it should be.

Once everything was packed up, he jumped in his car and headed towards Stiles house.

 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

 

Stiles hugged his best friend one more time before he shut and locked his front door. Allison was being helpful and putting a circle of mountain ash around the house. When the pack wanted to come and visit, all they had to do was call him and he would come outside and let them in.

When he turned around, his dad was standing there, smiling at him and Stiles went to him and gave him another bone crushing hug. "You wanna stuff our faces with pizza and watch a movie before we head to bed?" John asks him and Stiles smiles, "Only if it's a veggie pizza!" he says and John rolls his eyes, smile never leaving his face.

Once the pizza arrives, they sit in the living room and watch there movie and it's not long before both of them are yawning, half the pizza gone. "How about we finish this tomorrow and we get some sleep?" his dad asks and Stiles nods as he helps clean up before heading to his room.

After he changes into his night clothes, he lays down in his bed and can't help his thoughts from going to Peter. He loved Peter, and he knew that Peter loved him, he just wish that he wouldn't have hurt him. He kept replying what Derek had told him, about how Peter would abuse his family, even before the fire and he shuddered to think of how a poor child would fare, when being beaten by a grown werewolf. 

He shook his head at the thought and rolled over to try and sleep. He was laying there for a few minutes before he hurt something light hit his window. He knew it was Peter, he didn't even need to get out of bed to know it was him. He laid there, trying to ignore the sound of something hitting his window every minute or so and finally he had enough. It's not like Peter could get inside the mountain ash, he would open the window and tell Peter he needed some time to himself and that he would call him later.

When he pushed his window up and looked outside, his mouth dropped. Peter was standing at the entrance to his driveway covered in blood, ash and tears streaming down his face. "Peter, Jesus what happened to you?" he whispered down, knowing the man could hear him. Peter's bottom lip trembled, "The p-pack, they showed up at my h-house and hour or so ago and t-they tortured me. T-told me that I n-needed to s-stay away from you or they would k-kill me" he stuttered out.

Stiles heart ached and he wanted to run out there and hold Peter, to tell him that everything was alright and that he wouldn't let them kill him. "Peter, I'm so sorry that they hurt you, I told them to leave you alone. I told them I would stay here and let my father try and help me with some of my issues, with my anxiety and depression. I thought that would make them happy and that they would leave you alone." he said, his voice cracking.

More tears fell down Peter's face, "It's alright Stiles, their right, I am bad for you. I know that, I was b-bad for my family too. I h-hurt them l-like I hurt you. I didn't want t-to tell you that, because I didn't want you to l-leave me. I asked my family for help, but t-they said they couldn't help me and that I wasn't able to be helped. I j-just came here to tell you, g-goodbye, little one."

Panic rose in Stiles chest, "What do you mean you came to say goodbye?" he asks out, voice trembling. He needed Peter, he was the only thing keeping him grounded right now. He could deal with being away from him for a little while, but forever?

Peter looked down, shaking his head. "I'm not g-good for anyone, Stiles. You'd all be b-better off with o-out me. I know that now. They won't stop until I'm dead, and I don't want them to take you down too. s-so if I have to leave to protect you, I w-will." he says, turning to leave. "No!" Stiles all but yells out, "If you're leaving, then I'm coming with you. I won't let them tear us away from each other. They promised they wouldn't hurt you and they lied to me. Let me back and a bag and I'll be down." he calls down before ducking back into his room and shutting the window.

He wastes no time and starts shoving clothes into a bag and grabbing a few things he knew he'd miss if he didn't bring them, including his pillow. As silently as he can, he makes his way down to the kitchen where he writes his father a note.

_Dad,_

_I had fun with you tonight and I love you more than anything. I'm so happy that you're taking the steps to be clean and it means so much to me. Please keep fighting for yourself and your health. I have to leave for a little while and I don't know when I'll be back again. The pack, they broke their promise to me. They went and tortured Peter after they left and he was going to leave town, leave me forever so they wouldn't hurt me anymore. But dad, I love him and I need him in my life right now and he needs me. He's sick too and maybe we can help each other, and when we do, we can come back and we can all be a happy family. I love you dad so much, please don't be angry with me._

_Love Stiles_

Once the note is written, he leaves it one the kitchen table and leaves the house, walking out to the drive way where the mountain ash separates him from Peter. He reaches his foot out and breaks it, running into Peter's waiting arms. After a minute, Peter pulls back, "Are you sure you want to do this? We might not be able to come back for a while and we'll be on the run." he tell him and smiles at him. "As long as I have you, I don't give a damn." he says.

He takes hold of Peter's hand and they run.


	4. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack realize that Stiles is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waves* Hi there! I know it has been forever but I am finally getting back to writing. I have finished a lot of my works and am starting on this fic now! So look for more regular updates!!

John yawns as he makes his way down the hallway and then down the stairs. When he reaches the kitchen, he goes for the coffee maker and starts up a pot before walking towards the table. When he gets there and sees the folded piece of paper that he knows wasn’t there the night before, his heart shatters. 

He picks it up and reads over it a few times, his hands trembling before he pulls out his phone and dials Scott. “Hello?” he asks sleepily into the phone.

“Why in the fuck did you guys go and attack Peter last night? You all promised him that you wouldn’t and now you’ve ruined everything!” John screamed into the phone. 

Scott was fully awake now, “What the hell do you mean? No one hurt his dumb ass, we all came back to the loft, ate dinner and came up with a plan to help Stiles and went to bed.” He yelled back at John, making him sick to his stomach. 

“I need you all to come to the house, he left a note, and he’s gone.” He whispered out, ending the call and falling into a chair. How could he let his son feel so poorly about himself that he would run off with that murderer of a man. Who knows what the will do to him while they are gone, or if Stiles would ever be back again. Tears slide down his face as he waits for the pack.

 

It takes them all but twenty minutes to reach Stiles and Johns house and they do, all they smell is Peter and it has them all growling. After letting them all read the note, they head up to his room and follow his scent. It takes them about an hour to trace it to the main highway leading out of Beacon Hills and when they get back and tell this to the Sheriff, he is filled with rage. 

“What in the hell are we going to do? I can’t call the station and tell them a crazy werewolf kidnapped my fucking son! Not even that, but Peter is supposed to be missing, I can’t even give them his picture!” he yells out, kicking something across the room.

Derek goes to him, grabbing him by the arms and forcing him to sit on the couch. “You are right, we can’t do those things. But, you can throw away the note that he left and call him in as a missing person. They can at least get an Amber Alert out for him, that way if anyone sees him, they will call it in and we can start to track them.”

John takes a few shuddering breathes, before nodding his head. “Alright, yeah that sounds like a good place to start. I want you all to leave, just until I get a report filled out and get this started, after it’s done I will call you back to the house. Scott, I think it’s a good time to tell your mother about what is going on.” He says, looking at the boy who nods his head and they all file out.

He takes a few more calming breaths before he walks up to his son’s room and trashes it, making sure to leave his window wide open. He had to make it look like he was taken and not just ran away, they would work faster this way.

He walks back to the door and turns to look at his handy work before pulling out his phone and calling Parrish. “Hey, I need you and some guys to get to my house. I think someone kidnapped my son.”

 

 

Shortly after hitting the highway, Stiles had fallen asleep and when he wakes up, the sun is beating down on his face. He yawns and then looks over to Peter who is still dressed in his torn-up clothes, covered in dried blood and ash. At seeing this, anger floods through him again and he wants to go back to Beacon Hills and beat the shit out of all those dogs. 

“We should pull over somewhere and get you cleaned up and changed. Someone is liable to drive past us, see you and call the cops just from the sight of you.” He says, reaching back into the backseat and digging around for a rag or some sort and water. He doesn’t find any rags, so grabs a tee-shirt and a bottle of water as Peter pulls off the highway and into an empty rest area. 

They make sure to park so they are some what hidden and walk into the trees before Peter starts taking his clothes off and washing himself down. Stiles helps him wash his back off and soon he looks good as new. 

Stiles stands back to look at him, and then goes forward and hugs him. “I’m so sorry that they hurt you like this. And I didn’t know Scott was taking me to my dad’s house when he picked me up for the movie, so I am sorry about that. I hope you aren’t mad at me?” he asks out, pulling away from the man. 

Peter gives him a small smile, “Of course I know that little one, how could you of? He tricked you and that was wrong of him.” He tells the boy, and Stiles shrugs.

“It wasn’t too wrong of him, most of the talking that was done, wasn’t even about you.” He says, looking down at his feet. Peter raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean, what was it about then?” 

Stiles sighs before looking back up at the man, “I’ve been depressed for a long time now, and I honestly hate myself. It started after mom died and then dad started drinking and hurting me and I thought that after he got help the first time, that I would get better. I just never did though.”

Peter tries his hardest not to smile, this was going to be easier than he thought. He cups Stiles’ face, “I am sorry that you are dealing with that, I hope that I can be of some help.” He says, and Stiles smiles up at him. “Well, I was thinking that maybe we can help each other to be honest.” He says, and Peter gives him a questioning look.

He clears his throat, “What exactly do you think that I need help with?” he asks, trying to control his anger from showing. 

Stiles takes a deep breath, “Well, when you came to get me last night, you admitted that you did hurt your family, which means that you do have some anger issues. I’m not judging you for that, and I don’t think down on you for it, but you should talk about your feelings too and we can help each other heal.” He says, chewing his bottom lip. 

He’s worried how Peter is going to take this, and he hopes that he doesn’t end up being hit over bringing it up. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything so soon, but he thought it would do good to get everything out on the table. 

Peter takes a few deep breaths, he could play this out, it could help bring Stiles closer to him. He just had to push his anger down right now and force the tears out. He does his best to put on a sad face and sighs, bringing the boys eyes back to him.

“You are right Stiles, we could help each other out. I am not proud of what I did to my family or what I did to you and I don’t know why I am so angry. I tried talking to my sister about it before she passed, but she didn’t understand me, and she told me that I was just to damaged to be helped and I could tell that she looked down on me.” He said, casting his eyes to the ground. 

Stiles reached out and took the wolf in his arms, and Peter had to hold back his smirk. This boy was even dumber then his nephew and that was saying something. Of course, it was easy to convince his nephew and everyone else in town that the Argent bitch had started the fire that killed almost all his family. It was easy to frame her, though he hadn’t planned on his stupid nephew not being in the house that night, or Laura for that matter. He also hadn’t planned on screwing up and getting trapped in the fire himself.   
They hugged for a few more moments before they used the rest room and got back on the road. 

 

 

Two hours had passed before John called the pack back to his house and currently they were sitting in the living room, watching as Stiles face flashed across it. He sighed before switching it off and turning to look at Derek. 

“Alright, so we all know that he doesn’t care about Stiles, so why is he going to all this trouble in getting into his head?” John asks and Derek sighs. 

“Well, you obviously know about Stiles spark and how he on his way to becoming our pack emissary, right?” he asks and John nods his head. “I think he is going to train Stiles himself and once that happens and Stiles is to far gone to be helped, he will come back and use him to kill me and take back the Alpha power.” Derek tells him, looking rather shaken at the thought. 

John shakes his head, “Do you really think that Peter could convince him to kill you?” he asks.

Derek shrugs, “I don’t know, Stiles seems like he is in a pretty low place right now and with only Peter there to help him, not to mention beating him, I Think Stiles will agree to anything to save his own life and I don’t blame him for that. I’ll be honest with you John, when we get him back and we will, he is going to need a lot of help. You have no idea what Peter is capable of.”

They all look around, sharing pained expressions. They all know what Peter is capable of and they know it will be a miracle if Stiles comes back at all, though they would never tell John that.


End file.
